


Tickle Machine

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 30_lemons, F/M, Het, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xion finds a strange object on her pillow. It's up to Axel to show her what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Machine

"What is it?" Xion opens the box, showing the thing to Roxas.

"I dunno…." Roxas takes the little thing out of the box, examining it.

It seems to have two parts, connected by wire. There's a bigger, white thing with a dial and a button, and a smaller, egg shaped silver thing. Xion found the box on her pillow, and since Axel is off on a mission, she can't ask him. So she brings it to Roxas, because Roxas has seen a bit more of the worlds then she has.

"What's the button do?" Roxas presses it, and then he nearly drops it off of the clock tower, because the little silver thing starts _buzzing_.

"That, apparently," Xion says, a bit shakily. "But what's it for?"

"I dunno," Roxas admits, sitting on the edge of the clock tower and dangling his legs. He fiddles with the dial, making the thing buzz more.

Xion sits next to him, reaching for the silver buzzing part. "Maybe it does magic?" She suggests, taking it in her gloved hand.

"Nah, magic things tend to smell like magic." Roxas keeps fiddling with the dial, making the egg shaped part buzz at different pitches. "Maybe it makes music?" To demonstrate, he fumbles with the controls, making the egg get louder and quieter.

"No, I don't think so." Xion takes the egg, giggling a bit, because it tickles. "Maybe…"

"Yeah?" Roxas bites his lip, deep in thought.

"Maybe it's for tickling!" Xion smiles, because she and Roxas only recently discovered tickling, because Axel showed it to her.

"A machine just for tickling?" Roxas is skeptical.

"They have special machines just for scratching your back, on one world," Xion points out, cradling the egg thing. "And tickling is fun, so why not?"

"Well, okay…." Roxas is willing to agree with her on that.

Xion grins at him impishly, then takes the egg and presses it against his cheek. She likes the way he squirms and he has a nice laugh, that makes her feel safe.

"You're right," Roxas says between giggles, squirming as the silver egg moves from his cheek to his neck. "It is ticklish."

"What else could it be for?" Xion asks, then shrieks as Roxas takes the buzzing thing and presses it against her underarm, where she's the most ticklish, even though the leather.

"Dunno," Roxas says, moving the tickling thing to under her chin. "We should ask Axel."

"Ask me what?" Axel comes sauntering over, smelling of darkness and smoke.

"This thing." Roxas holds the buzzing silver egg up for inspection. "Xion found it on her pillow."

 

Axel makes a funny noise and snatches it out of his hand, sliding it into his pocket. "That's… say, Roxas, the Superior has an important thing he wants to talk to you about."

"He does?" Roxas' face grows worried. "I hope it isn't about that thing in Agrabah…."

"You'd better go check," Axel says, wrapping an arm around Xion's shoulders. "Xion, I wanted to show you something in my room."

Roxas heads towards Xemnas' quarters, while Axel and Xion walk towards Axel's room.

"What was it that you wanted to show me?" Xion asks, leaning against Axel.

"This…" Axel takes the buzzing egg out of his pocket.

"That was from you?" Xion sits down next to him on the bed, then squeaks, because he's pulled her further onto the bed, to sit between his spread legs. "What is it?"

"It's a special toy," Axel says, wrapping his arms around Xion's middle and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"A toy? Like in that world?" Xion snuggles up to him, getting comfy. She toes her boots off and wriggles, relaxing into his hold.

"No, this is a special kind of toy." Axel absently fiddles with the zipper of his coat, unzipping it and shrugging out of it. Then he unzips her coat, patting her slightly pudgy belly through her black shirt. As an afterthought, he tugs his gloves off, then hers.

"How is it special?" Xion strokes the palm of his hand with her bare, soft fingers.

"It's only for… special friends." Axel nuzzles the top of her head, kissing it. "Really special friends."

"Okay," Xion says, playing with his fingers. She's more concerned with the warmth of him against her back, the feel of his breath wafting over the top of her head and ruffling her hair.

"We're special friends, aren't we?" Axel gently tickles her palm with his fingertip.

"Of course we are!" Xion squirms to look him in the face, her eyes wide. She squeezes his fingers with her own.

"Would you wanna play with me?" Axel's breath is warm against her temple. "With this special new toy, I mean."

"Sure," Xion says. "I'd like that." She does love playing with Axel. He makes her feel a twitch in the empty place in her chest, which is a marvel in and of itself.

"Good girl," Axel murmurs into her hair, and takes the toy, pressing it against her belly. It tickles her, making her squirm and giggle.

 

"Are you sure it isn't a tickle machine?" Xion asks, squirming more as he moves the ticklish thing to the spot between her breasts.

"It _can_ tickle you," Axel agrees. "But it can do other things, too." He presses the toy against her breast, right over her nipple, sending little shockwaves through her whole body and making her gasp. "Does that tickle, baby girl?"

"N-n-no," Xion stutters, pressing his hand against her breast and biting her lip. It feels… intense. Maybe it does tickle, a little bit, in the back of her skull.

"Didn't think so," Axel croons, moving it to the other breast. The hand not holding the toy goes to the hem of her shirt, slowly drawing it up-up-up, until her small breasts are bared. Her pink nipples are hard in the cool air of the room, and she jumps when the tip of the silver egg presses against the peak, gently. "Isn't that nice, Xion?"

Xion nods, shivering. It sends funny ticklish things down her back, making her hips shift and her legs want to jerk. "It's…" She swallows, loudly. "It's nice."

Axel twists her other nipple with the hand not holding the toy. He nibbles and kisses along her neck, stopping when he finds a particularly sensitive spot. He likes the way she's squirming, although it's making his cock swell uncomfortably in his pants. He isn't going to take it out, though. He wants to show Xion how to play with her _lovely_ new toy. And if he ends up embarrassing himself…. Well, Xion won't hold it against him. What does she know from embarrassment, anyway?

Xion claws at the bedcovers, trying to find a way to get all of the energy that seems to be coursing through her out of her, before it makes her explode into a million pieces. Her whole body feels as electric as the toy, and she wants to buck her hips and kick her legs and wail. But she doesn't do any of those things, because she doesn't want to look… stupid, and she thinks that if she does any of those things, she will.

"Do you like it, Xion?" Axel lips her earlobe, unconsciously grinding his erection against her backside.

"I… yes," she stutters, biting her lip. She holds on to Axel's legs, clutching to his bony knees, since they're all that she can really get a good hold on. "Axel, it… buzzes. In my belly and my bones."

Axel smiles, letting go of her nipple to unbutton her pants. "Do you know where it would feel really, really good?" Axel's voice is all silk and honey.

"What, th-there?" Xion shudders. "But… you don't put things there." She squeaks, because Axel's hand has snuck into the front of her pants, gently stroking the little thing that makes her jerk her hips and bare her teeth.

"Sure you do." Axel nips her neck again, a bit harder. "I go in there, don't I?"

"But you're not a th-thing," Xion stutters, her hands moving to his shirt, fisting the material. "That's different…."

"Well, this toy happens to be specially made to go there," Axel says, and takes it off of her nipple to slide it down into her pants, over her panties.

Xion yelps, because now the buzzing twitching feeling is right in contact where she's the most sensitive, making her shudder and moan. She lolls her head back onto his shoulder, her hips jerking up in an attempt to get the buzzing closer to that sensitive little thing.

Axel smiles, pressing it closer. He takes the dial and slides it up-up-up, until the little silver egg is vibrating as fast as it can, and Xion jerks against him, thrashing. He slides the toy into her panties, where it is kept in place, more or less, and takes her hands in his, squeezing her fingers. "Isn't that nice, Xion? Don't you like it, baby girl?"

"Ah, Axel!" Xion wails, her hips working faster. She squeezes his fingers and tosses her head, squeezing her thighs together in order to concentrate all of the buzzing on that one particular spot that makes fireworks go off behind her eyes. "Axel, I'm going to…" She's amazed it's happening so _quickly_. It hasn't been nearly any time, but already she's going to break into a thousand tiny little pieces and melt.

"Do it," Axel whispers, letting go of one of her hands to press the toy closer to her, and that sets her off.

Xion wails, going rigid, then sagging against him, panting like a bellows. She can feel him against her backside, hard and hot and heavy, and he's breathing heavily too, working his hips in a grind against her. However, before she can muster up the energy to reach around and touch him, he pulls her close, so close, and she feels him pulse against her backside and feels the warmth as he comes.

"Good girl, Xion," Axel mumbles into her hair, fumbling with the egg and pulling it out. He puts it on the bed, where it stays buzzing and shaking, and cuddles Xion close to him, his chin on top of her head. "Do you like your new toy?"

Xion can hear his voice echoing through his chest, and she has to giggle a bit at that. "Yeah," she says, squirming around until she can wrap her arms around his middle and press her ear against his chest.

"You gonna use it?" He strokes her back, his hand sliding down the back of her pants to squeeze her backside.

"Yeah," Xion mumbles, snuggling close to him.

Axel has to smile a bit in spite of himself as she snuggles in. She looks like a little puppy, warm and soft. "You gonna nap now?"

His only answer is a quiet snore.


End file.
